


No One Gets Out Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Jedi Master Jango Fett, M/M, Mand’alor Obi-Wan, Role Reversal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jango’s teenage apprentice has the mission file open on the screen before him. Under various gathered subfiles is a holo image of Mand’alor Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s a recent picture. The beard is new.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 559





	No One Gets Out Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Pretzel-log1c asked for Mand’alor Obi-Wan and Jedi Jango over on tumblr. I’m now utterly obsessed with the idea. 
> 
> Will there be more? No. Yes. Probably. I’m so weak...

“Can you tell me about him, Master?” Jango’s teenage apprentice has the mission file open on the screen before him. Under various gathered subfiles is a holo image of Mand’alor Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s a recent picture. The beard is new.

Leaning over Anakin’s shoulder, Jango scrolls absently through the file. “He’s a very...”  Jango searches for the right word to explain himself. One that’s suitable for the ears of an impressionable thirteen year old. “...complicated man.”

“He doesn’t look all that complicated,” Anakin says, pulling a face. It’s true. Obi-Wan has set aside the traditional  beskar-gam of the Mand’alor in favor of a politician’s polished robes. The famous symbols of Madalore’s colorful history are embroidered around the neck and fastenings of sea green silk, and a simple circlet of metal sits neatly beneath immaculately groomed copper waves. He looks a harmless, defanged prince sitting safe and pretty on a throne of bones.

That lovely face always has served him well. Too well.

“He killed six Jedi with his bare hands,” Jango reminds Anakin. “Do not underestimate him.”

Anakin looks at the holo in disbelief. “On Galidraan? _This_ is the guy who killed six Knights?”

“Three were Masters,” Jango says grimly. Even Anakin is astute enough to pick up on what goes unsaid there.  


“Wait, is that how...” he trails off, understanding bringing compassion. “Master Qui-Gon?”

“Kenobi was young,” Jango sighed, the sounds of battle ringing in his ears. So many lost that day. So much needless death. “We all underestimated his capabilities.”

“But you beat him,” Anakin says earnestly, always so keen to believe Jango the best at everything he does. “You captured him.”

It’s a simple summary for what was an anything but simple fight.

“Yes,” Jango says, choosing not to burden the child with the hellish details. Jango relives that day in his mind often enough for the both of them. “Eventually.”

“And the Council made you a Knight.” Anakin pauses and frowns. “So isn’t it a little weird that he’s asking for you  personally ?”

“Oh, it’s very weird,” Jango snorts. The last time he saw Kenobi, he was being delivered for trial on Galidraan. They learned the truth of the Jedi’s involvement shortly after, but the young leader of Mandalore had already vanished. “It’s been nearly fifteen years. If he wanted me dead I don’t know why he’d wait this long to do it.”

“ _ If _ ?” Anakin exclaims.

“Mandalorians aren’t that subtle when it comes to wanting folks dead,” Jango snorts, clapping Anakin on the shoulder. “They tend to invite you to single combat and leave the subterfuge to the Republic.”

“Great,” Anakin shakes his head. “That’s great, Master.”

“Relax, kid,” Jango says, heading back to the cockpit. They’ll be landing soon. “It’ll be fine.”

“I can’t believe the Council gave you this mission,” Anakin grumbles.

Jango doesn’t correct him. There’s much he’s too young to know. And much he’s never told the Council. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi has haunted him for years now. It’s time to exorcise the ghosts.


End file.
